Naomi
"If you don't like cheaters, why set up society so perfectly for us?" ---- This character belongs to Cloud, and ripping off the content with be a highly idiotic move. It would also be appreciated if you didn't edit the page. Naomi is made for the Villain OC contest, and there are a few topics I wish to approach. Naomi is not edging on the definition of an antihero. She does not think what she does is right. She does not think for the greater good of dragonkind. She was not driven to madness by circumstance and death. She was meant to fall, not forced to do so. I would also like to quickly point out that murdering everyone in sight doesn’t directly translate to being a villain. One can be an antagonist without being a serial killer. The format of this page was first introduced by Nibby the Bird, where the character is introduced in the form of a story on this page. I take no credit for this format/concept. However, this naturally leads to a rather lengthy story to fit in all the details of the character. I apologize in advance for the amount of scrolling you will have to go through. Thank you for reading, you may now continue. ---- The IceWing palace. A place where everything is... peaceful, the war raging, up unable to spill into this Kingdom's borders. You're a noble. Not a major one, just another one of the dragons wandering along the icy hallways. Bored, unaware, spending out your lives in the cold place. However, for the first time, something interesting has happened. There's the queen, and rumors have recently exploded around her. There's nothing to do. So finally, you decide to go. Figure out who she really is. ---- :appearance ---- It doesn't take long to find the throne room. You peek your head through the archway, not quite wanting to be seen. This was a new queen, her loyalties still questionable. You could watch her for a bit without her noticing, couldn't you? And there she was, perched delicately like a statue on the throne. You could see her head, even from across the cavernous room. A thin diamond shape, tilted towards some sort of, you assumed, adviser. She was clearly speaking. She had a noticeably slender form, sharp edges reflecting light across the room. Her scales were snow white, standing out only slightly against the blue ice of the throne. You squint a little, but she doesn't seem to have a discernible underbelly color. Just white. You were going to examine her more closely, when she moved, a wing flicking in annoyance and a shake of her head. Light from above catches in her crown, a delicate silver frame embedded with diamonds, and flies directly into your eyes. You blink rapidly, until the afterimage fades. Even as an IceWing, that level of light still annoys your vision. By the time you look back, she's changed her position, her wings taking up most of what you could see of her. The membranes are pale blue, a softer, more solid version of the blue in the palace. The color itself is cold and icy, and the gentler version seems a little out of place on her wings. Just like the old queen, you realize. She's stepped out of her throne now, still speaking with the adviser in hushed voices. They're quiet, but sounds still echo over the large room, distorted words you can't understand. She paces, a smooth stride padding across the ice, clearly at home on the slippery surface. The adviser stumbles a little, clearly to scared to grip the pristine floor with her claws. However, this queen... was it Naomi - was perfectly at home, moving across it easily. She moved by you, her back to you. There's the clattering of ice spikes and horns, surprisingly pristine points. She must sharpen them, maybe a little more so than others. The collection of spikes behind her head is a similar pale blue. You are once again reminded of the previous queen. The rest of her spikes were white, perhaps a little off, a gray tone trying to reach for purity yet falling short. She steps away again, a serrated, silver claw dangerously close to where you hide. Another step, still discussing with the other dragon, who must have seen you by now. The cream shaded dragoness glances at you, then back at the queen, ignoring you. Naomi stretched her wings, with a quiet yawn. Her scales were so... perfect. Her back was covered with a thin, flowing cloak of dark blue, the scales underneath certainly equally sharp and untouched. You noticed some other accessories, surprised the queen doesn't dress too gaudily. The crown, the cloak, and a small bracelet, set with small blue diamonds, dotting the surface at even intervals. It must cost an indescribable amount, and yet seemed so small on the dragoness. Naomi stopped talking for a moment, then raised her voice. "You can come out now, I prefer not being watched by hiding dragons." Her voice is clear, each word perfectly pronounced with some exotic accent. There seems to be something off, a wrinkle in the pure sound of the words, but you're too distracted. By the fact that she's clearly talking to you. She's staring at you now, standing up straight, waiting. You step out sheepishly, and slowly meet her gaze. Immediately, details jump out that you previously missed. A silver loop in her left ear, a clear diamond dangling from it. Scattered blue freckles on her snout, faint, and once again reminding you of the late queen. Then there are her eyes, a color you definitely weren't expecting. A pale, slightly purple pink. It's... exotic. A color that sticks out among the gray and blues. And somehow it works. Naomi studies you as well, her mouth curling into a smile, a soft twinge at the edge of her mouth. "Hello, it's wonderful to meet you." Her adviser slips away. ---- :personality ---- Naomi continues to watch you, her expression now in a softer, perhaps somewhat unsettling smile. You stare back for a moment, and she gives you a pleasant, patient look, as if waiting for something from you. You don’t understand, but then something clicked. It was your turn to speak. "Oh, uh... hello... your majesty. It’s a... pleasure to, um, see you here." You immediately regret your words. The stuttering, and of course you'd meet her here. It was the throne room, after all. However, even as you bit your tongue, Naomi didn't seem fazed. "Of course. Is there anything you need me for?" You were immediately gravitating towards her. She spoke so smoothly, so easily, a trait you clearly lacked. And there was an... authority to her, as if she knew what to do, that made you feel safe. There was still that twinge, however. That twinge of wrongness, something not quite fitting together. Your thoughts lead to another long pause, another moment of her waiting for your reply. You quickly try to find your words, piece together the conversation into something that makes sense, "Um, er, I just wanted to see you... since you were new, and uh, everything..." There was such an air of awkwardness. Your friends would tease at this, how you completely lost your ability to talk in front of a similarly ranked noble. Still. She was the queen. A frown creased her snout for a moment, and you were terrified, thinking you screwed something up. "I have been here for a few years now, so I don't quite... see the point of coming to see me now." You found yourself liking her, suddenly. Yes, there was that bit of envy, but you liked how she understood. Listened. Asked without the angry passive aggressive voice of the guards. "Uh, um, you see, there's just been a lot more... rumors about you now. Dragons s-saying that you had something to do with... the late queen's death... things of... that sort." Queen Naomi nodded thoughtfully, "Well, of course they would find that suspicious. It's simply that I stepped up when I saw the queen in danger. I didn't want to be queen, especially with a war on my hands. But she didn't have any heirs left behind, so I took my place. Would much rather be hiding in a corner of the kingdom right now." You laughed a little, feeling a bit of stress melt away, especially when she laughed along. It didn't make too much sense - she did have a certain air of authority uncertain queens didn't have, but you shook it off. She had been there for a while, maybe she was more used to everything now, or an unrealized prodigy at ruling kingdoms without previous practice. "Well then," Naomi paused, a perfected moment for you to return your attention to her. "If you don't need anything, then..." Another pause. "Oh, of course." You said quickly, understanding. "I'll be leaving now." You waved a little, and quietly back out of the throne room. Naomi tilted her head respectfully in return. You smile a little, still walking backwards, before realizing you could just... turn around. It wouldn't be disrespectful, right? Naomi seemed nice, but you had a fervent urge to keep yourself on her good side. You moved back out into the hall, and paused. There was the cream colored IceWing, the adviser, waiting for you. You watched her, and she returned the gaze, her eyes steadily on you. You stepped back, carefully searching for the right words. "What do you want?" They came out sharp, unfriendly. She shrugged off your rudeness, gesturing for you to follow. She didn't even look back, but you stepped after her anyway, trying to puzzle out what she wanted. "So you met Naomi." She began, in a voice that didn't fit into the sugarcoated words of the palace. "...Yes," You replied tersely, waiting for her to continue. The IceWing looked around, her tail sweeping across the ground. "And naturally, you love her. Want to be on her side. Like everyone else... right?" She turned around to study you again. "Yes?" You couldn't quite figure her out, and there was a... certain eccentricity to the dragoness, making you trust her words a little less. However, you did have hope. She was close to the queen, wasn't she? So she should be able to put all the palace rumors to rest. "Don't trust her." "What?" You were surprised, but there was a tiny part of you that expected it. The... thing that seemed off about Naomi. You knew there was something that wasn't right. But to have someone declare it in such a convinced voice, it still shocked you. Palace politics didn't work this way. The adviser seemed to notice, but pushed on anyway. "You have to tell me. I know Naomi. She's very manipulative and selfish. If she helps you - it's just because she can use you. If you're not helpful, she gets rid of you." You cringed. There were many words that tumbled over your head, but you still managed to grasp most of it. "So... if you're not helpful... she'll..." "No, she doesn't kill." The adviser said, looking away. "She simply... drops you." She seemed to remember some long ago past. "She doesn't like getting her talons dirty. Just... she'll get rid of you, somehow. Sometimes some dragons are framed, gossip spreads, and they just... are forced to leave." You frowned. "It sounds pretty... underhanded anyway." The adviser forced out a laugh. "Of course! That's how she operates, keeps everything under the table. So everyone thinks she's less corrupt than she is. She uses us, and her power, don't you understand?" You nod slowly. "She acts as a generous queen, doesn't she?" The cream colored IceWing nodded, quietly. "You see, she needs the public opinion behind her. So anything that gets revealed can be called slander, and the public would listen. You nod again, still a little confused. "Alright..." The adviser shrugged. "She's just... bad. That's pretty much all you need to know. She's dangerous. Naomi... she knows everything. To like... a scary level." She shuddered. "Then... why are you telling me all about this?" You ask. "Oh, I seriously need to tell someone. It's been bottled up in me forever." By now, she wandered into the courtyard. "I know so much about her... and I can't keep the secret by myself anymore. And even then, I probably don't know everything." You frowned, "Like... what?" She seemed pretty close to the queen, and knew about all this corruption. "How stressed she is." The adviser said immediately. "She doesn't actually reveal how she feels. I'm guessing she has to be pretty tired, keeping up this facade for the public. I don't even know who she is on the inside anymore." You nod slowly, then frowned. "Wait... why do you stay with her? If she's this terrible? And why do you know this much about her? Why should I trust you?" The adviser sighed. "It's... it's complicated... I can explain if you stick around." You shrugged. "I'm still here." ---- :history ---- The cream colored IceWing sighed, leaning against the ice walls of the palace. She looked at you, and after a moment, resigned herself to storytelling. "Naomi was born in a... village. A small town, near the fringe of the kingdom." She waved her talons vaguely towards the south. "She was... we all were - on the edge of the Rankings. Half of us never saw our name carved into the ice, never really knew our place in society. It's like all the other towns... separated." She took in a breath. "By everyone else's standards, we were poor. The town survived on an animus gift. I'm sure you've heard of it?" You nodded. The animus gifts of the past were long hammered into your head. "The gift of sustenance. It provides that a seal will swim below the pool whenever an IceWing reaches inside." The adviser nodded, managing a slight smile. "Yes..." She muttered, almost to herself. "It... we were poor. We lived off a gift from over two thousand years ago, and we were... worth nothing. Naomi always considered it like that. The palace folk had all they could ever need, and we were stuck in the bare minimum we needed to survive. She always wanted to be up there, at the top of the rankings we weren't even listed on." "And she did," You interrupted, before quickly falling silent. The adviser nodded, tilting her head to study you. "Yes. But at the time, she was just... quiet. We had a library, but it was small. She got through all the scrolls by the time she was four. I remember that... we were friends by then. We both read like a blizzard." She took a breath, considering. "Naomi was always... told she was pretty. Like the queen, a little. There were certain features that matched, although... she wasn't. The queen didn't have a lost heir story, nothing of the sort." "Isn't it possible though?" You asked. "I mean, if she looks like the queen, isn't there a chance..." The IceWing shook her head. "No. I was two when her egg was laid. They aren't royalty. Our families have lived in that same village for the past seven generations." She shook her head, clearing it as she returned to her story. "She was three, about, when she started acting like... she knew what she was doing. She was like our leader, at one point. The young IceWing that pushed for change." She shook her head, again, a slow movement of disappointment. "We couldn't really do anything. We weren't... worth anything. No one in the palace really cared about what we called for. So... I'm not sure what happened. Naomi would share with me how she felt, but at one point... she just closed up." The IceWing looked up towards the sky. "She knew what she was doing. That's all she said. We were close, but at that point she was... pushing me away. I still don't know what to feel about that." You nodded. "Alright. But... wasn't she in First Circle when she became queen? You said your names weren't even on the Rankings." It was odd to think about - that there were IceWings living on the fringe, their names unknown. She sighed. "Yes. I'm still not sure what... happened. She just started leaving the village. Making connections. She told be about it, but then she just... didn't. I think... she definitely worked hard. I barely saw her." She stood, her tail sweeping lightly over the snow, as she began to pace. "I don't know when, but at one point her name appeared on the Rankings list. And mine, as well as another dragonet in our village... Tern. I thought she actually liked me, then. We were near the bottom of Seventh Circle, but she was patient." The IceWing fell silent for a moment, still thinking, considering whether she should continue her tale. "She started... having things. Little pieces of jewelry and such, just... appearing in her home. I don't think anyone wanted to question her at that point - she didn't say anything, and no one ever brought it up." She paused, looking straight at you. "Yes, I do believe she stole it all." The adviser closed her eyes, silence falling again for a moment. "Then... her seventh birthday came. Third Circle, somehow. It happened in three years. Patient, like I said. And... at eight she just... left. Dragged me and Tern around, and she just focused on continuing to bump up her rank at a constant pace. I'm not sure why she stuck with us. I thought it was friendship." "So she managed to get to First Circle as an adult?" You asked, interjecting suddenly. She nodded, "Yes. Naomi focused on that for years. She was eighteen when she got in. I'm not sure if she worked hard or it was... connections or some underhanded business. She never told us anything. But she wasn't really noticed. There are plenty of IceWings around. She got to move into the palace but it wasn't what she was hoping for." The IceWing paused. "I think." She looked up suddenly from her thoughts. "All I know was that Naomi had an entire network of dragons under her talons. I'm not sure how she did it - but I've seen some of the meetings. They're very... effective. And then..." "Queen Adelie became ill." You said. "Yes," She nodded slowly. "Naomi insisted that it was a coincidence, but I'm certain it was poison. Anyway, Naomi stepped up. She said she was a lost heir. With her looks and her tongue, she managed to get on the throne." "Wait." You said suddenly. "The queen didn't have any heirs?" She gave you a patient look, "You live in the palace. It should be obvious. She only had four sons. Her sister had died a few weeks earlier - drowning. And her only niece had long renounced her claim to the throne. Leaving no one... except Naomi. She had friends, connections. So she was proclaimed the next queen." You paused, searching for a contradiction in her words. "Wait - why didn't Queen Adelie tell everyone this wasn't true?" "Don't you know?" She shook her head. "The queen was on her deathbed. She was barely aware. She couldn't say anything - She was too far gone." "Then she died." "Yes," The adviser said tersely. You thought again. "Is Naomi this bad? She's been on the throne for five years, and she's only been helping out the tribe... right?" She began to nod, then shook her head. "Public opinion is definitely in her favor. You see... the war with the SandWings? There was a lot of complicated political stuff, but she started it. And the neutral tribes selling off stuff - she's getting money from that. Of course, she acts all nice and focused on stopping it but... she plans to wait a couple more years. Or so she says. But ending it would regain trust, and make the population more willing to listen to her." "She can't be all bad." You say, almost to herself. "Yes, well... no." The IceWing frowned. "You see, she's definitely up here because of greed. She wants power, and she knew how to get it. And nothing can get in her way. But then again... she's not exactly into all the tribes. This is enough for her. And I suppose... not going after world domination is a good thing?" You nod, slowly, letting the entire story sink in. "So... why do you stay by her side?" She sighed, in an almost laughing matter. "Oh... oh... it's... I'm pretty sure I'm being manipulated and jerked around like a puppet on strings. But... I can't leave. I'll delve a bit deeper... if you feel like sticking around?" ---- :relationships ---- The IceWing watched you expectantly for a moment, before sighing. "Alright... time to reveal more of my private information," She said, managing a meek smile. "Here's the thing. Naomi doesn't care about... anyone, except herself. And if she does care about you it's because you're... useful." You frown, racking your brain. "Even her parents?" You weren't exactly close to yours, but they did raise you. She shrugged, settling down in a poised position. "Didn't care. They brought her up, sure, but I don't think she's really thought about them... since. They weren't helpful, I suppose." She gave you a look, almost shrugging again with her eyes. "She doesn't care. And I never really went prying into her relationships either." You were silent, still trying to think, before she interjected your thoughts. "So... any other questions? Is this turning into an interview?" You managed a laugh at the sudden attempt at humor. "Alright... didn't she have any friends at the village?" She started at your for a moment. "Uh... she doesn't care about them either?" You suggested. She nodded. "You're catching on. Only I got to hang around. And Tern." She suddenly held up at talon. "Yes, I know what you're going to ask. Tern was... blunt, but she was very, ferociously loyal. I think we both new Naomi was only keeping us around for usefulness. But it was... weird. Tern liked being useful. It was... odd." "Was?" The adviser turned mournful gray eyes on you. "Yes. She just... disappeared one day." She sighed. "Probably dead. She wouldn't disappear on Naomi without leaving an explanation. It's just... now what she does. Although..." You stared at her for a moment, prompting her. "I'm positive she's dead. You see... Naomi had a... conversation." She took a breath, hesitating. "You might have heard of the Deadly Sight - pretty much someone who seems after the queens, and has a tendency to... torture information out of dragons." "You think that's what..." You trailed off. Yes, there was a war, but the bloodshed was kept far away. To have something like this... happening so close by... She nodded. "Yes..." Careful to not sound pushy, you started. "Um... what did Naomi do about it? You can't just have someone dangerous wandering around... right?" The IceWing closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes... about that..." She took at deep breath. "Naomi... honestly seemed to get around with the Deadly Sight. I overheard most of it... there wasn't much death threat going on. I think it's like... Naomi's trying to keep this dragon from ruining her plans, you know? Trying to make it seem like the two are getting along." You didn't speak, still letting it all sink in. It was... an odd strategy. Turning someone who wanted to kill you into an ally. Naomi was.. crafty, you could already tell. "So wait..." You said suddenly, remembering how the conversation started. "What about you?" She sighed. "My name is Knot. After the red knot, a bird. And... I suppose I always had this skill with... working with others? Getting dragons to listen and cooperate. I suppose it was helpful. And I stuck to Naomi because..." She fell silent, thinking. "I think... it was because it was always like this, me by her side. We were friends, maybe, long ago. And I think I just want everything to stay that way." "That's..." You thought, trying to search for the right word. "Naive? It's fine." She waved a tail. "You can go now." She suddenly turned, looking at you, her face dead serious in a flash. "And watch out for Naomi... now that you know." You could only nod meekly. "Goodbye..." ---- :trivia ---- *has a notebook, where she can vent a little. after she lets out her feelings, destroys the paper very carefully *usually doesn't kill, rather likes controlling the dragons instead of losing a possible helpful puppet for her plans *doesn't have a strictly defined favorite color, but seems to prefer pale pink, similar to her eyes *ambidextrous, and the differing handwriting helps to convince dragons. usually uses her right talon, however *does not have any pets, although she will spare some kindness towards younger animals *tends to stay away from sweet foods, believes they are too sugary *stays up late very often, usually pulls all-nighters although she hides eye bags with makeup ---- :gallery ---- Naomi aesthetic.png|mk Screenshot 20190815-192842.jpg|epi Venus&Naomi.png|pumpkin E1B25C8F-4737-4336-A984-2F9809515C5B.png|salt NaomiSilhoette - ReverbtheDragon.png|reveb {| Category:Characters Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+